


Our Idiots

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Morgana, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: The women contemplate their idiot men in a time of extreme stupidity.





	Our Idiots

It should have been a simple contest.  Morgana had forgotten who she was dealing with, though.  Her brother.  Her annoying, pain in the ass, arrogant clotpole (thank you, Merlin, for that wonderful descriptor) of a younger brother.  Arthur couldn’t let any contest go by without being the victor.  He had to win.  Sometimes Morgana wondered if Ygraine had really existed or if Uther had somehow miraculously just cloned himself and came up with Arthur.  
  
Right now, Arthur was sitting at the kitchen table with a map spread out in front of him.  He was armed with a highlighter and was marking off parts of town in a grid formation.  His best friends were arrayed around the round table, watching with varying degrees of amusement, as their fearless leader assigned them each an area of town to search for the clues revealed by the scavenger hunt puzzles.   
  
The silly thing wasn’t even going to begin until the next day, but Arthur had a detailed plan in place.  It wasn’t as if he needed the prize.  He had enough money and the $500 was about as much money as he had spent on a party when he was still in school, but it was “the principle of the matter”, he’d told Morgana.  Morgana rather thought this was just another way for him to measure his, ahem, well, anyway, she thought it was pointless.  
  
“They’re idiots.  They’re all idiots.”  Freya was a quiet woman who had managed to impress Morgana when she actually held out against the ridiculous magic of Merlin’s puppy-dog look by making him wait before she finally went out on a date with him and, subsequently, becoming his fiancee.  She was standing in the doorway with Morgana, watching her man point out flaws in Arthur’s grid that Arthur disputed.  
  
“Yep.”  Morgana’s own boyfriend, Leon, was right next to Arthur, of course.  She’d expect nothing less from the man who was Arthur’s oldest friend.  
  
Gwen snorted, “So what are we going to do about it?”  
  
Morgana grinned at her best friend and usual partner in crime.  “Beat them, of course.  They’ll be so wrapped up in this that they won’t realize we’re competing, too,” she replied quietly.  
  
Freya and Gwen grinned back.  “Let’s go find the other ladies, shall we?”  Gwen looked over at her husband, Lance, who had his chin propped on his arm as he watched her, not Arthur.  She sent a kiss through the air, which he caught with a wink.  “It’ll be so much fun to watch their faces turn red tomorrow night.”


End file.
